Every beat of my heart
by Angelofmorning
Summary: Känslor blir hetare och hetare. Harry har länge gått och grubblat på hur han känner och har kommit fram till ett svar, men så har även Draco./ En HPRW historia även om det inte låter så. Ni kan iaf pröva den.
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel ett.

Harry kommer i köket till kråkboet och ser att Ginny sitter och läser vid köksbordet.

-Hej, säger han försiktigt.

-Åh Harry! Va du skräms, säger Ginny och hoppar till.

-Det var inte meningen, jag letar efter Ron.

-Jag tror att han är ute i skogen. Varför letar du efter honom? Frågar hon och sen får hon syn på väskan som Harry har i ena handen. Vart ska du? Frågar hon misstänksamt.

-Jag... jag ska åka iväg. Nu när jag är myndig så vill jag se världen lite innan vi ska tillbaka till skolan jag klarar inte av att vara instängd, inte nu. Jag vet att jag sagt till Ron att jag ska vara hos er och jag är säker på att alla andra i det här huset också hoppats på det. Men jag måste... Harry avbryts av att någon smäller igen köksdörren. Harry vänder sig om och ser att Ron är på väg över gräsmattan.

_Shit._

-Ron! Ron...! Harry springer efter Ron. Ron snälla. Stanna!

Ron tvärstannar och Harry är nära på att krocka med honom.

-Harry hur kan du? Tror du inte att det är svårt för mig ändå? Frågar Ron.

-Ron jag kan inte göra något. Jag är lika förvirrad som du.

-Men det skulle väl vara bättre om vi kunde vara tillsammans? Du sa ju att du älskade mig.

-Ja och det gör jag fortfarande... Harry blir avbruten av röster.

Harry och Ron vänder sig mot skogen och ser att Fred och George är på väg ut ur den.

-Oj, oj, oj, det ser ut som om ni precis kommer att göra slut, skojar Fred men han vet inte hur rätt han har...

Lite mer än ett halvår sen...

-Harry! Ron kommer springande genom korridoren för att komma i fatt Harry.

Harry tittar bak i några sekunder innan han koncentrerar sig på vägen framför.

-Vad vill du? Frågar Harry.

Ron stannar förvånat upp.

-Va?! Frågar han. _Va fan menar Harry med det? Jag har väl inte gjort något? Sist jag kollade så var vi vänner i alla fall. _Vad menar du med det?

-Nä det var inget. _Som om han inte vet om det? _Tänker Harry och suckar. Har du sett Hermione? Frågar Harry för att ha något att säga.

_Duger jag inte? _- Nej jag vet inte vart hon är, säger Ron.

Dom går tysta fram till Snapes klassrum.

Där på bänken sitter Hermione.

Harry och Ron sätter sig på varsin sida om Hermione.

Hon tittar upp på Harry och sen på Ron. Hon lägger boken snyggt i knät innan hon frågar.

-Vad är det som är fel?

-Inget, säger Harry och Ron i Kör.

Harry sneglar på Ron men när han ser att Ron sitter och tittar på honom så vänder han bort huvudet.

-Ärligt? Kan ni tala om vad som är fel? Säger Hermione och smäller ljudligt igen boken. Ni beter er som... som... treåringar som är kära i varandra, fräser hon.

-Ta det lugnt det är inget, säger Harry.

-Nej vi lovar, säger Ron.

När Hermione återvänder till sin bok ger Ron en blick, som kan döda, åt Harry.

Harry lider igenom en trolldrycks lektion, med Malfoys elaka kommentarer och Rons illsknablickar.

''''''''''

-Va'för e du så ned stämd? Frågar Hagrid när Harry ligger med huvudet begravt i sina armar nere i Hagrids stuga.

-Det är inget... tack, säger han när Hagrid ställer ner en kopp te.

-Jo jag ser ju att de e något. Jag har känt dig sen du började här... jag vet att de e något... vill du tala om de?

-Nej helst inte. Inte nu kanske senare. Jag vet inte...

-De e okej. Du vet att du kan prata me mig, avslutar Hagrid det samtals ämnet och går in på om Harry tror att dom kommer vinna i qudditchen eller inte.

'''''''''

Jag visste inte vad jag skulle döpa det här kapitlet så jag lät det var **kapitel ett**

Det var lite kort och inte så jättebra men det är bara början det kommer att bli bättre när man kommer in mer i handlingen bättre. (hoppas jag :)

Jag är tacksam om ni klarade av att komma igenom första kapitlet. Och om ni nu inte har det så vill jag veta hur ni kan läsa det här, skoja bara. Ni får gärna skriva vad ni tycker.

Jag hoppas att den här historien inte kommer att ta knäcken av er så att ni inte orkar läsa mer :


	2. Chapter 2

Jag borde ha skrivit det. Det är bara hopp i tiden i första men sen får man veta hur allt startade och hur det går. Borde ha skrivit det det var dumt av mig. Hoppas att ni gillar det :)

Kapitel två. Sömn problem och lögner.

Ron kan inte sova. Om det hade varit som vanligt så hade han gått över till Harry och be honom prata med honom om allt möjligt och suttit och prata med honom tills han var sömnig nog för att somna, men inte tillräckligt sömnig för att inte orka gå till sin säng.

Han är så avundsjuk på Harry som har det lätt för sig att somna. Oftast så behöver han bara lägga huvudet på kudden så sover han.

Ron vrider och vänder så sig men kan inte sova. I tio minuter ligger han på sidan och lyssnar till Nevilles snarkningar tills dom slutar.

Några sekunder senare så öppnas förhängena till Nevilles säng och Neville kommer ut. Han kliar sig på magen innan han går i riktning mot badrummet.

Ron sätter sig upp i skräddarställning och virar täcket om sig.

Neville kommer ut ur Badrummet och går mot sin säng.

-Är du trött? Frågar Ron.

Neville hoppar högt och tar sig för hjärtat.

-Ron gör aldrig om det där, säger Neville. Nej jag är inte trött. Inte nu längre. Jag undrar om någon kan vara trött efter att nästan fått en hjärtattack. Varför sover inte du?

-Jag kan inte... jag är inte trött, eller något.

Neville sätter sig ner på Rons säng och stirrar ut i tomma intet.

-Vad är med dig och Harry? Frågar Neville plötsligt.

-Varför frågar alla det? Det är inget. Vi är väl lite stressade inför alla prov men det är inget. Varför tror du att det är något som är fel?

-Jag... alltså... jag hörde Hermione Prata med Ginny och sen vart jag liksom inblandad i samtalet.

-Ååh den där... den där... häxan.

Neville tittar chockat på Ron.

-Och du är alldeles säker på ALLT är bra mellan dig och Harry? Frågar Neville och tittar menande på Ron.

-Jag vill inte prata om det. Jag är trött och ska sova. Godnatt, Ron visar att han menar allvar genom att dra igen förhängena och lägga sig med ansiktet mot Deans säng som står på andra sidan.

'''''''

Ron vaknar nästa morgon och känner att han är allt utom utvilad.

Sur går han upp och klär på sig.

Han funderar om han ska vänta på Harry men bestämmer sig för att gå.

Halvvägs till matsalen ser han Hermione. Han skyndar sig fram till henne.

-Varför pratar du om mig bakom min rygg?

-Va? Vem har skvallrat? Frågar hon förskräckt.

-Hur vet du att det är någon som skvallrat, Ron tänker hålla Neville ur det här. Hur vet du att jag inte testade dig och du erkände själv? Så kan du berätta vad det nu är som är fel?

-Fel? FEL!? Skriker hon gällt. Besviken på henne själv och på Ron. Fel? Om du inte vet vad som är fel så kan du lika gärna gå!

-Okej, säger Ron och går.

-Nej du! Tro inte att jag kommer att låta dig gå i första taget.

-Men nyss sa du att jag kunde gå. Nu får du ta och bestämma dig, kvinna! Säger Ron ilsket.

Hermione stannar upp och tittar tjurigt på Ron.

-Jag har försökt att få reda på vad det är för fel med er två, och när jag inte får något svar så får jag ta reda det på egen hand. Eller? Får jag inte det? Ska jag gå runt och undra varför ni två inte pratar med varandra? Vad är det för fel? Det är sista gången jag frågar!

_Vad det är för fel? VAD DET ÄR FÖR FEL !? Vad ska jag säga? Det funkar säker med: ja jag har känslor för Harry som jag inte borde ha. Men annars är det okej._

-Hermione, snälla, ber Ron till slut. Jag lovar att det inte är något. Vi är bara stressade för att vi snart ska ha prov. Du vet säkert inte hur du är du har ju allt du behöver i ditt huvud, säger Ron och ler.

-Tror du inte att jag vet hur det är att vara stressad? Frågar Hermione och ler.

Ron böjer sig ner och kramar henne.

Dom hör någon tvärstanna och vända sig om.

Det är Harry.

_Fan,_ tänker Ron.

''''''

Kort men det kommer mer.

Ni som inte tycker om att vi bara följde Ron kan jag tala om att det var bara i det här kapitlet ( jag kan inte försäkra att det absolut inte kommer att hända igen men jag ska försöka att följa Harry eller båda.) och ni som gillar det kan ju tala om det och så lägger jag in ett kapitel då och då.

Skriv vad ni tycker och ge mig tips. Eftersom jag inte har skrivit kapitel för en bra bit framåt (som jag brukar) så kan jag skriva i princip vad som helst, som går ihop med historien, så att jag inte börjar skriva om Bambi eller något :)


	3. Chapter 3

Kap. tre

Harry går ner mot matsalen halvt tjurig över att Ron gått och halvt glad för att han har gått.

Den blyertsgråa himlen kastar gråa skuggor på väggarna.

Harry ser två skuggor tätt omslingrade och tittar ner i marken för att slippa se något. Men kan inte hålla blicken fast i det leriga golvet hela tiden utan tittar upp för två sekunder och får en chock.

_Ron Hermione, Hermione Ron. Tillsammans? Sen när._

Harrys drömmar går i krasch.

(AN heter det så? Krasch? Eller heter det kras? Man säger så men jag tycker att det ser konstigt men det är kanske är rätt)

Det var inte så här han hade tänkt det. Han har en fånig dröm om att Ron en dag ska vakna upp och inse att att det är Harry han vill ha och ingen annan och sen så lever dom lyckliga i hela sitt liv. Fånigt men det är hans stora dröm.

Harrys ögon tåras, han vänder sig om och springer i väg.

Harry springer, springer och springer tills det tar stopp. Han kollar och ser en blond hår massa.

-Potter? Gråter du?

-Nej jag gråter inte snörvlar, Harry och tittat in i Dracos gråa ögon. Det är något oemotståndligt med dom där stormgråa ögonen, inte som Rons klarblåa, nej det går inte att jämföra Rons ögon med någon annans, men det finns någon slags glimt i Malfoys ögon, något oskyldigt, hårt, sårbart, kärleksfullt och den vanliga retsamma glimten som säger att han är bättre än alla andra.

-Så vad är det här? Frågar Draco och stryker tummen över Harrys kind och fångar upp några tårar.

Harry ryser till.

-Sååå... vad har du på gång? Frågar Draco och lutar sig lite framåt så att Harry är tvungen att trycka sig mot väggen.

-Äh, i-inget, stammar Harry.

-Varför är du så nervös? Du tror väl inte att jag tänker kyssa dig?! Säger Draco och skrattar. Eller? Får jag det? Viskar han sen så lågt att Harry behöver luta sig framåt för att höra vad Draco säger. Draco tar chansen och fångar upp Harrys läppar.

Harry protesterar men Draco trycker honom hårdare mot Harry och viskar:

-Du behöver inte tänka på mig, bara du kysser mig. Draco rätar på sig efter att ha stått lite böjd och Harry följer efter.

Draco let åt sig själv och är stolt över att ha kunnat trollbinda 'pojken-som-överlevde'.

Harry fantiserar sig Rons röda hår, som han har låtit växa sig lite längre, hans fräknar, längden är lite fel och Rons klarblåa ögon.

Harry öppnar ögonen och tittar över Dracos axel.

_Jag fantiserar så hårt på Ron att jag kan se honom framför mig_, tänker Harry. _Nej vänta nu DET ÄR RON!_

Harry sliter bort sina läppar och stirrar skräckslaget på Ron som står och gapar.

-V-vad gör du? Frågar Ron.

-V-va? Harry vet inte vad han ska säga.

Draco vänder sig om och tittar på Ron. Man kan inte läsa av Dracos ansiktsuttryck.

Ron vänder sig om och går iväg.

Harry slingrar sig ur Dracos grepp.

-Malfoy jag... jag... jag måste gå.

Draco tittar åt det håll som Ron försvunnit åt och sen åt det håll som Harry sakta går åt. Han rynkar på ögonbrynen innan han går efter Harry.

Draco griper tag i Harrys arm och trycker upp honom mot väggen.

-Jag har ingen chans på dig va?

-Nej, säger Harry grötigt.

-Du vill ha honom va? Han har varit din bästa vän i fem år. Det är klart att det är honom du vill ha! säger Draco mer till sig själv än till Harry. Han drar frustrerat handen genom håret och vänder sig om. Du kan gå jag vill inte prata med dig nu. Eller vänta... Draco ger Harry en snabb kyss innan han låter honom gå.

''''''''

Jag tyckte det var så gulligt att jag nästan dumpade Ron och börja skriva en HPDM till. Men var inte oroliga jag lyckades hålla mig lugn och fortsätter med HPRW. Men ni måste hålla med om att det var lite gulligt, Eller? :)


	4. Chapter 4

Okej nu har jag uppdaterat den. Till _daughter of dan _tack för dina komentarer och tack för att du gjorde det lite mer lätt att förstå. Och ja jag kanske kan göra en egen historia.

''''''''

Kap.4

Harry går stum genomkorridoren och känner fortfarande smaken av Dracos läppar, en söt smak.

Hur ska han kunna vinna tillbaka Rons förtroende efter det här? Det är omöjligt, i alla fall om han villa att det ska gå en natt och inte på två år.

-Harry! Koncentrera dig! Du ska fånga kvicken inte dagdrömma. Om jag ser dig göra det en gång till så stänger jag av dig och du får inte spela på matchen i morgon. Det är din sista varning.

Harry gäspar och sträcker ut handen för att visa den skrikande Angelina han har hunnit fånga kvicken medan hon har skrikit åt honom.

-Är vi klara snart? Frågar han och kan se tvillingarna flina i ögonvrån.

-Vad har du så bråttom till för att missa en Quidditch match?

-Läxor, prov i trolldryckskonst!_ Och sitta och stirra på Ron och försöka komma på ett sätt att visa min kärlek och säga förlåt för att jag kysste Malfoy! _Tänker han tjurigt.

-Ja, ja jag har också läxor så ni kan gå.

''''''''

Harry står ensam kvar i duschen och tänker på hur Ron tittat tjurigt på honom och gick i väg helt lerig och svettig.

Sakta går han ut ur duschen och han virar handduken runt midjan. Han känner sig iakttagen och tittar sig runt i omklädningsrummet.

Han tar sin trollstav och säger:

-Visa dig.

Ron kommer fram.

Harry börjar sänka sin trollstav men när han kommer ihåg att Ron vart arg på honom för att han kysste Malfoy så han höjer den igen.

-Vad vill du? Frågar Harry med vaksamhet i rösten.

-Vad jag vill?! Vad vill du?

-Vad menar du med det?

-Snälla gör det inte svårare en vad det redan är. Om du avbryter mig medan jag pratar så kommer jag aldrig att prata med dig igen. Varför kysste du Malfoy?

Harry svarar inte och det verkar göra Ron lite sårad men han kommer fortfarande ihåg vad han nyss sa till Harry.

-Jag kommer bara säga det här en gång och du ska veta att det är svårt för mig eftersom det är en ovanlig sak i trollkarls världen och min familj inte är för det än, men jag... jag... jag gillar dig, viskar Ron.

_Han är så gullig. Jag får ju inte prata men han sa inget om att kyssa honom.._

Harry kastar sig fram för att kyssa ron men hindrar sig lite när han känner den stickande lukten av svett.

-Får jag prata nu? I så fall vill jag säga att du är väldigt svettig.

Ron stönar.

-Det är en sån typisk sak för dig att säga, men Ron ler.

-Jaså det är det men det här är en sak som inte är typisk för mig, Harry böjer sig framåt och kysser Ron.

-Nej det är det inte, skrattar Ron och kramar Harry.

-Det här var ju mysigt men du tror inte att du skulle kunna duscha?

Ron ler och börjar ta av sig sina kläder...

...tjocktröjan, t-shirten, byxorna, kalsongerna och helt plötsligt så står han helt naken.

Harry sväljer och sneglar på Rons kropp. Harry vill röra honom och kyssa honom. Men han kan inte, får inte.

Varför ska det vara så svårt? Varför är inte homosexuella accepterade? Varför måste han var min kompis?

Harry får tårar i ögonen, _han måste därifrån. _Med en dålig ursäkt så försvinner han därifrån.

''''''''

Harry tumlar in i en tom korridor och sätter sig skakande ner, skakande av gråt.

Att han, _pojken-som-överlevde, _skulle sitta i en korridor och gråta över att han inte kan få sin bästa kompis kärlek och inte över att han var död, är ju skrattretande.

Mitt i gråten måste han skratta till lite.

_Skärp dig nu,_ säger han till sig själv och reser sig upp. Han måste tillbaka han måste ha fått Ron att börja undra vad han gjorde för fel.

''''''

Så nu har jag fixat så att kapitlet är rätt och jag hoppas att ni läser det här innan ni läsernästa kapitel så att ni inte hoppar över det XD.


	5. Chapter 5

Okej alla som läser det här, ni har väl läst kapitlet som är före det här va? Jag har gjort om det så det ska stämma nu.

''''''''

Harry skyndar tillbaka men han har sprungit halva skolan runt för ingenting. Ron är inte kvar.

Harry gå in i duschen och ser att den är alldeles torr.

Han vänder på klacken och skyndar ut ur Badrummet och fortsätter upp till uppehållsrummet, men ingen lycka där heller.

_'Vart sjutton, kan ha vara?' _tänker Harry förvirrat.

– Har du tappat bort din lilla älsklig? Harry tvärstannar och känner hur orken rinner ur honom. Sötsmaken kommer tillbaka och han känner hur något nytt vaknar inom honom och han börjar förfärat undra om han börjar falla för sin fiende men det får inte vara sant.

– Vad vill du Malfoy? Stönar han.

– Ja, jag tror att jag gjorde det väldigt klart för dig vad jag ville med dig, i korridoren för nån timma sen. Men du har ju redan givit bort ditt hjärta. Men nu var det inte det vi skulle prata om utan jag skulle säga till dig att jag vet vart han är, om du är intresserad. Men du kanske inte är det. Eller så vill han vara själv. Så jag vet inte vad jag ska göra. Hm hur ska lilla Malfoy göra...?

Harry kastar sig framåt och trycker upp Draco mot väggen.

– Malfoy, säger han resamt. Kan du vara så snäll att säga vart han är? Säger han sockersött, och känner hur Dracos puls ökar. Varför måste du vara så svår?

– Harry jag... jag... han börjar om. Varför måste du göra så här mot mig? Du är elak... Draco viskar det sista.

Harry tänker efter och inser att han är elak. Han släpper taget om Draco. Draco glider sakta ner i sin vanliga längd, efter att ha tryckt sig mot väggen så att han blivit en decimeter längre än vanligt.

-Han... Dracos röst är gällare än vanligt. Han harklar sig innan han fortsätter... han är i matsalen och äter. Och han ville att du skulle veta att hans kram med Hermione inte betyder något 'Vi har ju varit kompisar i flera år nu och den kramen är inte mer än en syskonkram', citerar Draco och snörper på lite på munnen, eftersom han måste leka uggla. Han stirrar plötsligt på väggen framför honom. Harry ställer sig bredvid honom och kollar också på väggen.

– Draco? Hallå?... Vad är det?

– Jag vet varför han sa det! Ett triumferande leende dyker upp på hans läppar. Lilla Potter är svartsjuk! Haha! Men nu är min fråga varför? Varför blev du svartsjuk på en kram? Du vet ju så väl att dom bara är kompisar, ni är alla kompisar. Du måste gilla honom djupt... Vad gör han för att vinna din kärlek?

– Han är allt. Han bryr sig, han är snäll, han lyssnar på vad man har att säga. Han han varit min kompis länge och min brodeligakärlek har förvandlats till riktig kärlek. Det handlar om..._ varför säger han allt det här för Draco?_

Draco ler och vänder sig om och går med självsäker stil vidare genom korridoren. Han kan inte hjälpa det men Draco har en dragande känsla . Han är som en magnet. Draco är negativt laddad och Harry är positivt laddad. Dom dras naturligt mot varandra och Draco märker det. Harry känner att han börjar falla seriöst för Draco och han måste stoppa det på något sätt. Och han vet hur.

'''''''

– Ron kom fort!

– Vad är det? Frågar Ron med munnen full av mat och en aning surt.

– Bara kom fort, säger Harry nervöst och känner allas blickar på sig.

Harry sliter upp Ron från stolen och rusar ut ur matsalen till en tom korridor.

– Harry vad... mer hinner Ron inte innan Harry pressar sina fuktiga läppar mot Rons brödiga och torra.

– Varför gör du så här? Rons ögon mörknar plötsligt. Varför gör du så här mot mig? Ron ser plötsligt läskigare ut än vad Voldemort gör. Du försvann efter att jag sa att jag gilla dig. Kan du inte lämna mig ifred!

Harry sväljer och tänker Malfoys ord '_Du måste gilla honom djupt... Vad gör han för att vinna din kärlek?' _Han börjar tugga på sin läpp och märker inte att det börjar blöda.

– Vill du att jag ska lämna dig ifred? Frågar Harry försiktigt och tittar ner i golvet. Okej om du vill det så, men jag vill att du ska veta varför jag stack. Det var inte för att jag inte gillar dig. Jag vart liksom skrämd av at du sa att du gillar mig plus att du börjar klä av dig framför mina ögon, det var liksom för mycket liksom, _är liksom hans nya ord eller?_ Harry blir irriterad på sig själv att han inte har så stort ordförråd när det gäller såna här saker.

– Liksom? Frågar Ron retfullt och verkar ha slappnat av. Du behöver inte vara nervös. Han närmar sig sakta och Harry fuktar nervöst sina läppar.

– Så jag sprang på Malfoy...

Ron rynkar på ögonbrynen och tittar frågande på Harry. 'Och?...' frågar han

– Ja han sa att du hade talat om för honom att han skulle hälsa mig att er kram var inte mer än en syskonkram.

-Min och Malfoys? Jag har aldrig kramat honom.

-Nej jag menar din och Hermiones.

-Jaha jaja, men så är det ju, svarar han sakta och tittar på Harrys läppar medan han närmar sig dem. De möts i ett härligt smaskande. Rons stäva heta smak fyller Harrys mun. Rons händer är helt plötsligt överallt på Harry och han är inte helt säker längre på att han skulle kunna hålla alla kroppsdelar understyr, så han tar tag i Rons händer och flätar samman deras fingrar. Harry går sakta framåt så att Ron hinner med, fram mot väggen. Där sträcker Harry ut Rons armar ovanför hans huvud och trycker fast dom med sina händer. Vafö' gör du så? Frågar Ron grötigt.

-Det är bara en säkerhet grej. Så att inget gå fel.

-Som till exempel vad? Frågar Ron roat.

-Som att jag skulle tappa kontrollen.

-Men det har inte jag något emot.

– Nej men jag tror att personerna som är på väg hitåt har det, säger Harry och flinar. Han släpper taget om Ron och rättar till klädnaden. Så hur kan du göra så mot mig?!

-Hur kan du göra så mot mig?! Säger Ron och flinar förstående mot Harry. Du har alltid varit min vän och nu går du och äter upp mitt godis?

-Va? Jag? Skulle jag ha ätit upp ditt godis? Du vet att jag hatar sån där gelé-sak och du vet vem som gillar det! Han tittar menande på Ron och säger sedan i kör: HERMONE!

-Vi måste få tag på Hermione hon kan bara inte äta upp mitt godis. Kom. Ron drar med sig Harry genom korridorerna och stannar inte förren dom är utom synhåll för deras ofrivilliga åskådare – och faller ihop i en stor hög. Harry försöker trassla ut sig lagom mycket för att kunna lägga sig på Ron med armbågarna – som stöd – vid Rons axel och underarmarna utsträckta längs med Rons huvud. Han lutar sig sakta framåt och placerar en liten puss på Rons nästipp och en på hans panna, hans haka och en massa på hans hals. Det här är livet, säger Ron och släpper ut en suck.

Harry tittar upp in i Rons blåa ögon och ler.

Han lutar sig framåt igen och kysser honom mjukt....

'''''

Okej inget avslutande kapitel men det är ändå ett avslutande kapitel för i nästa kommer ni att få följa Draco tror jag... men skriv vad ni tycker snälla XD


	6. Chapter 6

Harry vaknar nästa morgon i fel säng. Det är tur att Ron sparkar till honom så att han vaknar, för det skulle inte ha varit roliga att bli väckt av killarna på morgonen sammanslingrad med Ron.

Trött sätter han sig upp och gäspar.

Han går förbi sin säng och fortsätter till badrummet, men han tvärstannar när han kommit förbi sin säng, vänder sig om och stirrar på sin säng. Han vet inte om det är ett sjukt skämt eller om någon tror att han är vampyr eller något liknande. Hela hans säng är prydd med klasar av vitlök, på ena sängstolpen hänger ett kors.

Han går fram till Deans säng och sliter ut honom, han gör likadant med alla de pojkar som bor i samma sovsal son honom.

-Okej vem behöver psykvård? Va?

-Va menar du Harry? Frågar Seamus grötigt och kliar sig i ögat.

-Jag menar det där sjuka skämtet! Säger han och pekar på sin säng. Är det första april eller är det Halloween?

Seamus ramlar ihop i en hög skrattandes.

-Vem skulle vilja göra så? Du är inte bög va?

-Va? Pojken- som- överlevde- men- nu- är- förvirrad tittar misstänksamt på Seamus.

-Ja man brukar göra så då, förklarar Seamus. I trollkarls världen så anses bögar vara avkomma till djävulen och man brukar göra så för att skrämma bort det onda i personen. Så Harry om en vacker flicka kommer till dig som du inte känner, så är det någon som tror att du är bög. Du är det väl inte va? Seamus ögon smalnar.

-Tror du att jag är sjuk eller? Frågar Harry nervöst, han är inte rädd för sin egen skull för han har ändå igen att förlora för alla är beroende av honom, nej det är Ron han är rädd om. Han vill inte att hans familj ska vända honom ryggen. För till skillnad från honom själv så är Ron beroende av alla i sin familj, det är nackdelen med så stor familj.

Ingen ser det men målvaktens ansiktsuttryck går från roat till åskmolns liknande, han reser sig upp och går till toaletten och smäller igen dörren.

-Vad var det med honom? Frågar Neville.

-Ja, jag väckte ju honom, du vet hur han är på morgonen, säger Harry och ler snett.

Harry klär på sig och går ner till frukosten.

-Usch du luktar vitlök, Potter.

Gryffindoraren ser mot slytherinaren och hinner se hur han rynkar på näsan.

Harry får en stark aning om att det är Draco som gjort det hela.

Han trycker upp Draco mot väggen. Folk börjar samla sig runt bråket.

-Ja och jag har en aning om att du vet varför jag luktar så, Malfoy, viskar Harry så att bara den blonde kan höra.

-Varför skulle jag veta något om det? Frågar Draco oförstående och kämpar med sin kropp. Harry har nämligen tryckt sig lite för nära Draco, med flit, för att få Draco att prata. Vilket fungerar.

-Det är nämligen en sjuk person som hängt upp vitlökar och kors på sängen, för att driva bort djävulens avkomma... fräser Harry, men fortfarande så tyst att bara Draco kan höra.

-Harry jag skulle aldrig göra så mot dig! Visst jag retas och är snobbig, men jag skulle aldrig förnedra dig på de sättet. Du vet mycket väl att det är till min natur att uppföra mig så för att ingen ska börja undra och för att jag ska vara en bra son hemma. Det fungerar inte med vänskap mellan en Gryffindorare och en slytherinare, det går inte. Jag visade tydligt vart min lojalitet och vart mina känslor ligger... hos dig... så om du inte har något mer att anklaga mig för så snälla släpp mig.

Kan man vara kär i två personer samtidigt? För då föll Harry nyss hårt för Draco. Han vet att han bara älskar en person i hela världen och det är Ron men han gillar fortfarande Draco.

Harry sväljer hårt. Hans känslor är för många han kan inte kontrollera dem. Kärlek. Hat. Ilska. Förvirring. Sårad. Ledsen. Förbannad. Han hinner inte tänka innan han klipper till Draco. Han ångrar det i samma stund som han gjort det.

-Åh Draco förlåt. Jag... jag... jag måste gå.

-Har... Potter, Draco ropar efter Harry som inte stannar. Han spottar blod på golvet. Men han känner sig inte arg, han känner sig nästan glad, för att Harry fått ur sig sina känslor plus att han har något som han fått av Harry. På något sätt lyckas han vara stolt över sin fläskläpp och se snygg ut.

Applåderna ekar i storasalen när Harry kommer in. De flesta har redan fått reda på vad som hänt och de som inte vet om vad som hänt applåderar ändå, medan de söker information om varför de gör som alla andra.

Harry tycker inte att det är något att applådera över. Han blir bara surare. Han sätter sig längs ner i hörnet där han får vara ifred, i alla fall för en stund.

-Wow Harry! Vad gjorde Malfoy för att förtjäna den där? Seamus, Dean, Hermione och Ginny har anslutit sig till honom.

-Jag satte mig här för att vara ifred... vart är Ron? Han kan inte se Ron någonstans i matsalen, och han är lätt att hitta tackvare sitt Weasley-hår.

-Jag vet inte riktigt, han försvann strax efter att du gick, säger Neville. Han såg inte glad ut. Han tog det här med din säng allvarligare än vad du gjorde.

Harry lindar in sina smörgåsar i papper och skyndar iväg.

Vart kan han vara? Det finns ett ställe som han skulle kunna vara på som betyder något. Omklädningsrummet där de utbytte sin första kyss.

Vägen till omklädningsrummet känns oändligt långt. Det är nästan så att Harry börjar tro att han kommer komma fram överhuvudtaget.

Tavlorna viskar med varandra och vissa av deras innevånare följer efter Harry. Vilket Harry finner väldigt irriterande.

-Har i inget bättre för er, va? Fräser Harry. Det går till och med så långt att han kastar iväg en förbannelse mot en av tavlorna, men missar i sin ilska och han är tvungen att ducka när formeln studsar tillbaka efter att ha träffat en spegel.

Harry går argt vidare till omklädningsrummet.

Han stannar i dörröppningen med blixtrade ögon.

-Varför stack du? Jag behövde dig!

-Du sa ju att du inte... inte var... inte ville ha mig...

-Jag vill inte att alla ska få reda på det innan jag ens får reda på vart vi står. Ron då måste förstå att jag inte vill öppna mig för hela skolan när jag inte är säker. Det är dig det hela kommer drabba. Din familj kommer att vända dig ryggen av förvåning och det kommer du inte klara av. Lita på mig snälla... Harry sjunker ner på knä. Han hänger med huvudet och känner att han inte har någon orka kvar.

Han förtjänar inte Ron han är inte tillräckligt bra för honom. Han kan lika bra ta Malfoy....

Sökaren blir avbruten av att ett par läppar möter hans. Han spärrar förvånat upp ögonen och tittar på Ron.

-Jag vet vart vi står, mumlar den rödhåriga. Vi är ett par. Om du vill.

Harry kan knapp säga emot, även om han inte vill det. Rons läppar nuddar hans vid varje ord som den blåögda säger. Glider retande över Den svarthåriges och riktigt talar om vad han kommer att få.

-Jag slog till Malfoy... säger Harry.

Ron skrattar mjukt och lägger handen på den grönögdes kind och kysser honom mjukt.

-Bra jobbat...


	7. Chapter 7

_Vi är ett par. Om du vill._ Det var så Ron hade sagt. Var det bara en dröm eller är Ron hans nu? Kan han få kyssa honom när han vill? Röra honom när som helst? Ja i praktiken i alla fall, sen är det bara det lilla problemet med Hermione och de andra, vad kommer de tycka?

Mest rädd är Harry för vad Hermione kommer att tycka. De har aldrig pratat om något sådant här så han vet inte vad hon tycker om att killar är tillsammans med killar. Ska de bara säga det rakt ut eller ska de gå varsamt fram? Ska de _råka_ röra varandra framför henne? _Råka _kyssa varandra? Hur sjutton berättar man en sådan här sak?

Klockan visar 05.37 det är… fyra timmar och trettiotre minuter kvar innan hans första lektion börjar. Och minst två timmar innan han ens kan börja tänka på att äta frukost med en annan Gryffindorelev.

Han kan inte somna om och han vet inte vad han ska ta sig till.

Den grönögde vänder blicken mot sängen till höger om honom och tittar rakt in i Rons förhängen. Skulle han orka gå upp och dra dem lite åt sidan så att han kan se Ron? Men det skulle inte spela någon roll för då skulle han behöva ta på sig glasögonen och om han gjorde det så skulle det inte gå att spela att han sover.

_Om jag nu inte har _somnat_ med glasögonen på_… Tänker han men slår bort tanken. Det vore faktiskt väldigt riskabelt.

Fyra timmar och trettio minuter.

_Antingen somnar du nu! Eller så kommer du på något bra att göra! _Manar han sig själv. Som om det kommer lyckas! Att tvinga sig själv att somna.

Med en tung suck sätter han sig upp i sängen och går in i badrummet. Han kan ju duscha när han inte kommer på något annat eller kan somna.

Medan han står där under vattenstrålen börjar han tänka på Draco.

Hur skulle hans liv se ut om han valt Draco? Vad hade förändrats? Ja han skulle definitivt inte ha kvar Ron, det är ju ett som är säkert.

Skulle de kunnat ha någon användning av Draco i kriget? Få värdefull information? Nej, det skulle han inte tillåta att de eller han själv gjorde så mot honom. Det är heller ingen idé att försöka att få över honom på deras sida nu heller det skulle bara bli krångligt. Men om han nu skulle gå med på det? Han kommer få skydd dygnet runt. På skolan kan inget hända honom, om nu inte alla eleverna i hans elevhem börjar gå till attack mot honom. Men om han skulle föreslå det här för Draco och sen ligga lågt tills det blir jullov så kan inget hända. Draco kan helt enkelt säga att han måste stanna över jullovet. Dumbledore kan säkert prata med paret Malfoy och Snape kan också säkert prata med dem.

Allt skulle gå galant.

Men då är fortfarande det här lilla fina problemet att Draco gillar honom. Det skulle bara bli krångel med att ha både Ron och Draco i samma rum. Eller? Draco har ju gjort antydningar på att han är okej med det här. Sa han inte det också, eller?

_Okej först och främst så ska vi prata med Remus och se vad han tycker och sen så ska han prata med Dumbledore, _tänker han.

Harry suckar och stänger av kranarna. Han kliver ut ur duschen och börjar torka sig.

Den här dagen verkar ju bli perfekt!


End file.
